runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador Discussão:Felipebrs/Arquivo 1
---- Respondendo Oi Felipe :) Infelizmente não sei como atualizar o estilo de edição =/ Se voce me pudesse ajudar, agradecia imesno =) Obrigado -- 20h31min de 18 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Administrador Oi Felipe :p Venho lhe informar que a partir de hoje você faz parte da equipa, ou seja, é admin! :) Vi seu texto e como já tinha visto seu trabalho na wikia inglesa não vejo a razão por que não deveria ser. E para finalizar, estou adorando suas edições! :D 20h37min de 18 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Logótipo e edições. Olá Felipe! Quero dizer que adorei o logótipo que fez, está realmente muito bem feito! Também quero referir que tenho visto suas edições, e tenho gostado muito! Continuação de boa edição =) -- 12h47min de 25 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Novo editor Olá :D Já viu o novo editor, o rich text editor? :P Finalmente, consegui inseri-lo na nossa wiki!! :D Agora, estou tentando mudar o título da wiki, que aparece no topo do navegador. Já mandei msg pra central wikia :) 14h02min de 28 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Parabéns! :O Adorei a nova página, parabéns! Um dos melhores editores da nossa wiki é você, sem dúvida! Obrigado por nos estar ajudando! ;)) Já agora, a imagem do Corp foi você que fez, aposto? :P Sobre corte de lenha Mxarsenal 20h04min de 1 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Ola, gostaria de saber pq vc removel a parte das localizações de cada arvore q ficava em corte de lenha? aquilo me ajudava muito e concerteza n ajudava só a minha. hj fui ver e não tava mais la ¬¬ estou querendo colocar de volta, mais o cris axa q eu deveria falar com vc antes pq ele acha q vc deve ter um bom motivo para ter removido! ah e se vier dizer q removel só pq template é mais bonito... então só posso dizer q sempre preferi o "mais ultil" em vez do "mais bonito". obrigado pela atenção e espero q possa me responder logo! RE: Backup Oi Felipe =) Sim, pode remover ou modificar essa página, já não é mais preciso :P :Ficou muito bem! Parabéns :D Fórum Estava pensando em criar um fórum geral para discutir assuntos sobre a nossa wiki. O que acha? O problema é que não sei fazer isso, você sabe? 19h52min de 2 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) :Talvez não daria certo, pois temos poucos utilizadores ativos! Talvez quem saiba no futuro... Mas mesmo assim acho que deveriamos ter um fórum dentro da wiki. Já contactei a wiki atráves do para aprender como fazer um - como no rs wiki inglês, o "Yew Grove". 20h15min de 2 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) :E estava pensando em outra coisa: que tal mudar a "skin" da wiki? Se não der resultado, poderiamos sempre mudar... Que acha? -- 20h39min de 2 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) RE: Burocratas e admin isto? -- 21h42min de 2 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Hm.. De momento não tenho nenhuma, mas vamos arranjar algo bem creativo e handful. :PP Já agora, pus o seu template do "assinar" na minha página de discussão, só que com um texto diferente. Não se importa? ;P Ledstone Obrigado :D Gostou? Concorda com o novo usuário do mês? Acho que ele merece. :P Ledstone 19h04min de 3 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Claro! É claro, ahah :D Legal, ficou melhor :D Ledstone 19h45min de 3 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Estive a pensar... Estive a pensar e acho que deveriamos de criar uma caixa na página principal com as "Categorias" e isto substituira a caixa "Habilidades" . Acho que isto deveria ser a nossa meta de Agosto! :D Ledstone 21h07min de 3 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) É.. É... :s Vamos deixar então. Ledstone 21h48min de 3 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Tenhp uma ideia! Já sei qual vai ser o nosso objectivo para Agosto! E aqui está ele: chegar aos 500 artigos até ao final do mês, com vista a enriquecer e melhorar a nossa wiki! Para isso, vamos precisar de chamar pessoas que nos ajudem a criar artigos com a melhor qualidade possível. Quando digo qualidade, significa que, no mínimo, para o artigo ser considerado com média qualidade, precisará de ter no mínimo um texto em português sem erros e uma imagem de acordo com o artigo. Ou seja, temos à volta de 265 artigos e precisaremos de criar mais 235 artigos com estes requerimentos para chegar aos 500! Concorda? Ok! Ok. :D Sinceras desculpas Desculpe. :S Eu sei, mas só foi no inicio porque estava muito excitado com isto das conquistas. xD A partir de agora apenas farei edições revelantes. ;) Outra vez, me desculpe! Ledstone 20h33min de 6 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) o.O não apareceu.. O.o Ledst0ne@hotmail.com - com zero no Ledst0ne Adicionei Ledstone 16h12min de 7 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) O que você tem que falar comigo tem haver com o sucedido? :s Ledstone 16h41min de 7 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) blz, mas esteja descansado que não faço mais porcaria lol Ok, não adiciono mais imagens então :x Demonio atormentado Ficou muito boa a imagem!! :P Parabéns =) -- 21h24min de 11 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) RE: Achievements Sinceramente, não achei muito útil. Depois acontece que os editores só editam coisinhas pequenas (como o Ledstone fez) só para ganhar badges. =/ -- 23h43min de 11 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) :Sim, pode retirar Imagens e Edição Obrigada pela ajuda em imagens. Tem alguma idéia de como também fazer gifs? Mas bem, eu não tinha imagens minhas, mas pedirei prints aos amigos. sina_atn@hotmail.com Sina atn 23h11min de 12 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Problemas: tentei dar upload em algumas imagens, formato png, e elas não foram. Fala file type error ou algo assim, o que faço? '-' Sina atn 15h50min de 13 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Felipe, como linka outras partes da wiki a imagens? E como faço isso também com os links de texto no formato rich text? o_o Sina atn 22h40min de 27 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Palito55 Obrigado pelas boas vindas e pelos elogios! :D Peço desculpas quanto às imagens, pois sou recente e não conhecia bem as regras, mas agradeço os conselhos e prometo não repetir meu erro! ^.^ Pretendo me tornar um editor cada vez mais ativo com o objetivo de tornar a Wikia sempre maior e melhor. Mais uma vez, mto obrigado! ; ;;D P.S: onde devo procurar minhas imagens pra evitar plagiá-las da Wikia inglesa? Problemas D: Afinal, por que não dá para upar mais imagens? Estou com alguns prints de missões e queica colocar elas na wiki, mas recebi uma mensagem de que não pode mais upar imagens T_T E poderia me dar um tutorial de como colocar links em imagens? =/ Sina atn 18h51min de 30 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) : Okay ^-^ : Bem, minhas boas notícias é que consegui o jornal do final do templo de ikov (e outros prints dessa missão) e também da missão das lendas, que escreverei em breve (quando a preguiça não impedir, essa missão é muito grande D:) : Ah, é, muito obrigada pela ajuda! : Espero que goste delas ^-^ Sina atn 21h26min de 30 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Sou novo, e tenho perguntas Noob >_< Sou novo aqui, não no rune, mas no wiki em geral, e gostaria de tirar umas dúvidas básicas: -Como eu adciono categorias à barra lateral? Gostaria de adcionar uma para atividades, e uma para mini missões (ou seja lá como vocês forem chamálas). -Terá problema eu colocar termos frequentemente utilizados na área de curiosidades de cada página? Todos sabemos o que é o GE quando alguém fala no brasileiro, mas alguns brasileiros não sabem lhufas de inglês, e não iria adiatar utilizar esta sigla. Porém, ela ainda é muito utilizada no server português, então, posso cozinhar uma lista de siglas e termos frequentemente utilizados? (malz, to com fome >_<). -Por enquanto é só, conforme eu for editando, e as perguntas surgirem, eu irei perguntar. Cianpnir 14h40min de 1 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Sou novo, e tenho perguntas Noob >_< 1--Como eu adciono categorias à barra lateral? Gostaria de adcionar uma para atividades, e uma para mini missões (ou seja lá como vocês forem chamálas). na verdade, me refiro a adcionar uma categoria à mesma barra que mostra artigos, usuários, habilidades, missões, e etc., para adcionar uma categoria referente às atividades, como, por exemplo, punho de guthix, e mobilização de exércitos. 2 - Bem, não considero isto uma curiosidade. Aqui na wikia em algumas páginas colocamos o nome do objeto ou seja lá o que for em inglês, exemplo: Mercado Geral (ou Grand Exchange, inglês), é blá blá... Outro recurso útil são os redirecionamentos. Por exemplo, se você digitar "Obby cape" na busca, você vai ser redirecionado para a página Capa obsidiana. Se quiser adicionar tudo bem, mas faça um tópico curto e objetivo, como: *A capa obsidiana é frequentemente apelidada de obby cape ou blá blá. -Exatamente o que eu quis dizer, porém, eu não queria abrir uma seção de notas em cada item, utilizando a seção de curiosidades/trivia para isso, mas, a criação desta seção pode dar mas oportunidades de organização da wiki. Cianpnir 16h45min de 1 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) OMG, que ajuda! Obrigado pelas dicas ;D ALiás, fui dar uma olhada na missão exterminador de dragão. Ela está muito mal escrita, com muitos termos em inglês, então estou reformando. Como faz para adicionar ela na lista de missões? :o Ela num tá lá, nem a exterminador de demônios, que pelo que vi também existe. E aproveitando a seção de perguntação geral, eu vi que tem uma lista de missões e seus respectivos nomes em inglês, e na frente de alguns deles (praticamente nenhum) tem a dificuldade da missão. Como se coloca aquilo na frente de todos os outros. PS: estou começando a aprender templates *-*Sina atn 00h53min de 2 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Eai Felipe BR claro , pode retirar o ficheiro Ninjacobra2.png , aquela foto éra só pra testes , só que ai esqueci de excluir ;( , alendo + , sou eu que estou retirando a tabela de missões , é que eu estou criando paginas das missões , e quando vou atualizala em "Missões" a tabela some, acho que você tem que entender isso , né ? Mais Dúvidas, Mais Páginas... Voltei a conversa 8D Vamos encher seu saco novamente: começando... Como faço para adicionar uma missão que estou editando diretamente à pagina de missões? o_o E como faço para, ao pegar imagens da wiki inglesa (caso ainda não tenha conseguido os prints) sem ferir nenhum direito autoral? E, não que eu me importe, mas lembro de ter visto algum tipo de pontuação quando comecei a fazer edições, ela ainda existe? õ_o Ainda escrevo o passo a passo de todas as missões da wiki! \o/ Sina atn 19h17min de 29 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Mais uma... como faço pra ter uma assinatura com desenhinho legal, como a da Cris? :D Banimento de IP Uma pessoa anônima criou uma página com palavrões e completamente desnecessária, por favor, bana o IP da pessoa que criou a página: Rellekka Forum Geral Pelo tanto de edissões eu imagino que você seja o Administrador desta wiki. Por isso passo aqui para le pedir o seguinte: O 019mgq criou um forum na Wikia Português que é destinada para ajudar os outros utilizadores e também que sejam colocadas sugestões sobre as wikis, Só que ela não está tão reconhecida como deveria estar, então eu pesso que na barra lateral de sua Wiki adicione a seguinte linha: *w:c:pt:Fórum Geral|Fórum Geral Para que as pessoas que visitassem sua Wiki e tivessem alguma dúvida sobre ela colocassem lá suas perguntas ou sugestões. Aristóbulo 15:49min de 05 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) fotos Olá. Eu queria saber como eu faço uma foto para o wiki, você poderia me dizer? Lucario ;D Facebook Felipebrs, tem Facebook? Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 23h17min de 23 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Facebook 2 Ok :) Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 12h40min de 24 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Edições Ok. :I Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 15h25min de 24 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Eu passo pelo Google Tradutor, mas eu modifico o texto para ficar compreensivo. Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 15h29min de 24 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Obrigado pelo seu elogio :D Vou fazer isso de agora em diante Ficheiro:Habil_forca.png [[User:Lucario v|'Lucario v']] [[User talk:Lucario v|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/Lucario v|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Strength-cape-(t)-inv.png 20h53min de 24 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) PS: você não me respondeu como fasso imagens para o wiki quase isso '-' queria saber como elas saem "perfeitinhas" sem sair a parte branca por exemplo. Entendeu? Ficheiro:Habil_forca.png [[User:Lucario v|'Lucario v']] [[User talk:Lucario v|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/Lucario v|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Strength-cape-(t)-inv.png 21h31min de 24 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Assinatura Felipebrs, quer que eu faça uma assinatura parecida com a minha? Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 11h53min de 25 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) :Ok :B Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 16h53min de 25 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Predefenições Não sabia que depois não mudava automaticamente para a outra predefenição :( Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 14h08min de 6 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) :Agora revi todas as missões e não estava nenhuma bugada. Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 20h04min de 7 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) Conquistas e Predefinições Ainda estás a trabalhar nas conquistas e nas predefinições? Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 22h07min de 7 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) Presente de Natal 2010 Oi, Felipebrs. Tenho pena por nem todos terem tido direito ao presente de natal de 2010 (dourado) no banco. :( Eu sou um dos que completei a quest deste ano mas não tive direito ao martelo para infelicidade minha... espero que pensem em voltar a dar este presente a todos os que jogam e que merecem igualmente a prenda :) Um abraço, Marco Cruz. Monstros oi, veio por meio disso para pedir que a bela Rainha Kalphita seja adicionada na aba dos monstros hehe! (a mesma onde tem o kbd, e os outros drags). Muito obrigado! Rique Imagem Nex Ow, pq eliminou a imagem que eu tinha posto no artigo Nex? =P (Ficheiro:Nex.png) Eu sei que não ficou boa, mas foi o que se pode arranjar para a altura.. :/ E fui eu mesmo que a tirei D: 22h03min de 10 de Janeiro de 2011 (UTC) Sistema de medalhas Pedi á equipa da wiki que adicionasse o sistema de medalhas e já foi adicionado! Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 19h29min de 17 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Dúvida thumb|Esta imagem.Como fizes-te o efeito verde na árvore e qual é o tipo de letra que usas-te? Ficou muito fixe :) Ficheiro:Estilos_de_combate.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capas_de_realizacao.gif Ficheiro:Habil_exterminio.png [[User:SandroHc|'SandroHc']] [[User talk:SandroHc|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/SandroHc|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png Capas_de_realizacao.gif Slayer-cape-(t)-inv.png 14h59min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Olá! Como vai? espero que esteja bem... bom, agora vamos a pergunta... Você sabe como colocar videos no wiki? Por ex. Alguem soltando o spec de uma arma e colocar no wiki depois... Se saber, por favor, me fale! Agradeço desde já! Zaros 0wn5 14h17min de 21 de Março de 2011 (UTC)